Hadrain and the hidden toymaker
by ShineBrightLight
Summary: During the summer between 5 and 6 year on his birthday, Harry gets the beating of his life. As he lays on his floor bleeding and in pain he goes through his inheritance. He becomes an elf but as he changes he snaps and loses his humanity and becomes a demon. After killing his uncle, he finds out that his mother is alive but is a man known as Jason the Toymaker. Slightly graphic.
1. Candy Pop wants to play!

Deep in the forests in America, was a hidden mansion. And in that mansion was a man who had been a coma for over fifteen and a half years. He had long straight red hair and had a strange mark under his left eye and a scar under his right. He just lay immobile on the same bed in the infirmary he had for the past decade and a half.

Suddenly he shot up with a gasp his eyes glowing a bright eerie chemical Green. "HARRY!" He yelled scaring the other man in the room is badly that he dropped the beaker that was holding his latest poison. Luckily he caught it but turned with a scowl until he saw who had startled him so badly.

"Jason! You're awake!" He cried. Jason looked at him confused.

"E. J? What's going on? Where am I? Where is Harry? Where is my son? How long have I been here?" He asked in rapid succession. E. J raised his hands.

"Woah. Slow down. Yes it's me. You just woke up from a coma. You're at the mansion. I don't know. I don't know. Fifteen and a half years." He answered.

"Fifteen and Half years!? I need to find my son!" He said before disappearing.

 _Somewhere in England_

Harry Potter had finally snapped. Both literally and figuratively. When he had gotten home from his fifth year at hogwarts he had been beaten worse than ever in his life. The night before his sixteenth birthday was the end of everything.

There he lay on the floor in his room covered in cuts and blood with his vision fading in and out. Suddenly he heard the clock downstairs strike midnight and he felt a flood of pain rush through him.

His body grew slightly taller and more muscular, his hair grew longer turned a mixture of blue, red, and green, he gained slightly pointed ears, his teeth grew sharper, his lips gained a natural black tint and his eyes changed to heterochromia red and green. His body was healed of all past and present injuries including his 'curse' scar. Once his transformation was complete he fell to the floor with a loud thump that was guaranteed to wake his relatives.

His uncle ripped open the door and stomped in the room and froze at the sight of his nephew. Harry just laid there with shaking shoulders.

"Boy, if you don't get up now you get the beating of a lifetime." He threatened. He waited a second and was shocked to hear muffled laughter from the lump on the floor.

"Did you not hear me boy?" He snarled. The laughter grew louder and more high pitched.

"You'll give me? The beating of a lifetime? You've already given me several and I've survived them all." As he was talking he use his magic to create a blue, red, and green mallet. Not that his uncle noticed of course. "But you know what, I've decided to forgive you on on condition…" Vernon scowled.

"And what is that you freak?" He asked. Suddenly Harry shot up off the floor and flew at him with the mallet raised.

"HOW WELL YOU CAN HANDLE PAIN!" He yelled and he swung the mallet, completely decapitating the man with one swing. The headless body thumped down to the ground and the blood began pouring out onto the floor of the room and into the hall. Harry set the mallet down and leaned on the handle as he gazed down at his headless Uncle. The he began to laugh. As he laughed it became slightly higher and more insane until he was cackling like the joker.

" _Oh, poor baby, uncle."_ He cooed. " _Can't even handle a tiny hit from a mallet. Wonder what will happen to the other two. Oh Petunia! Dudley! Come out, come out wherever you are! Candy wants to_ _ **PLAY!"**_ He said in a growl. He threw open the door and walked out into the hallway that connected his room to the rest of the house. Looking around he noticed that nothing was moving as he wandered around the house he found no one there and he figured that they ran as soon as he began to change.

He shrugged and went downstairs to find something to eat his looks changing as he went. He now had his normal black hair with blue, red, and green streaks, his red eye turned blue, his lips returned to a more normal shade and his ears were slightly less pointed. As he gathered stuff to cook so that he could eat he pulled his hair up and out of his face in a ponytail.

Suddenly he felt a presence appear behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked startling the person. Setting down his spatula, he turned to see the person staring at him in shock and… horror? The other man suddenly shook his head and focused on the man standing by the stove.

"My name is Jason. Jason Evans. Also known as Jason the Toymaker and Lily Evans." He said hoping that this was his son. The man gave a double take and stared at him.

"You can't be Lily Evans. She's a female and you're a male. And she's dead. Explain that to me. My name is Harrison James Potter also known, now, as Candy Pop." Jason sighed and began to explain.

{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}{Timeskip}

Harry stood there in shock. His mother was actually a man and he wasn't dead, but had been in a fifteen and a half year coma. He almost couldn't wrap his head around it. He set his dirty plate in the sink and sat back down in his chair heavily. Placing his head in his hands he began to curse everyone he knew in his mind except his mother of course.

After a moment he got up and went to hug his mother. "Can I call you Papa? Or Dad?" He asked. Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"You can call me whatever you'd like, baby. I have several years to make up. We need to go though. You can't stay here. There's a place in America that people like us can go and stay." Harry nodded and ran up to his room to grab his stuff. Not even 10 min later, he was back down and ready to go.

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Raising his hand he shrunk Harry's stuff and slipped it in a pocket. Grabbing Harry's arm he apparated him to the local Forest. As they walked deeper and deeper into the trees Harry felt the air temperature and humidity change.

"Where are we? " He asked. Jason looked down at him with a smile.

"We're in the Operator's Forests in New York, America. We're almost home baby. Ready?" Harry nodded. "Now, I want you to be careful around certain people. You will be sleeping with me for a while because Jeff will try to kill you. Don't play hide and seek with Sally, and just watch what you say. And always be kind to people." Harrison nodded.

"Yes mum. Can I change my name? I at least want my first name changed." He asked and Jason turned to him.

"What do you want to change it to?" He asked. Harry averted his eyes and looked at the floor.

"Raiden. Raiden James Evans-Priest." Jason looked at him with pride and nodded.

"Yes that's perfect for your new you. We'll drop into the American Gringotts and officially change it. Alright?" Raiden nodded with a happy smile.

As they continued walking, they came upon a huge mansion. Jason turned to his son with a soft smile. "Welcome home, baby." He said and opened the door. Turing to lead his son inside he yelped and jumped. Raiden peeked around his mother to see what had scared him so badly.


	2. BabyPop

_So this is going to move a little fast for a while so I can try to get to what I want for this story! Sorry and here's chapter 2!_

There standing in the entryway was a grey skinned man with a white lab coat and a blue mask pulled to the side in his head. His eyes were just black empty sockets full of dripping black tar.

"Dang it, E.J. Did you really have to startled me like that?" He asked. The man nodded.

"I did. Who's this Jason?" He asked.

"This is my son Raiden who's just snapped and is pasta name is Candy Pop. Raiden meet my friend and the doctor here, Eyeless Jack or Edward Jack MacNeacail." The man scowled at the second name. Raiden waved from behind his mother when suddenly he was grabbed and pulled out in front and had several people right up in his face. All of them were touching him and talking to him and were really, really close.

None of them noticed him beginning to hyperventilate and continued with what they were doing. The only ones who noticed were Jason and E.J and they wanted to see what would happen. Jason then began panting for air as the magic in the room increased tenfold. None of them noticed the mallet forming in Raiden's hands.

As he lifted his hands to swing a loud burst of static made him drop the mallet and cover his ears in pain as did the other children. As he looked up he saw a 8 ft tall man with no face and dressed in a suit. _~What were you planning on doing little one?~_ The man asked gently.

Tears ran down his face and he hiccuped softly. Raiden whimpered.

"I don't know. I just needed them to go away." He said in a panicked whisper. "Papa." He implored in a childish voice reaching towards Jason with a pout. Jason sighed and pulled a vial out of his jacket and pulled Raiden towards him and held it up to his mouth. Obediently the 16 year old opened his mouth and swallowed the potion.

In an instant there was a toddler sitting there on the floor. Not finding who he was looking for he wanted he scrunched his nose and began to cry. Not even a second later a pair of hands lifted him up and he was cradled in someone's arms. Someone else's hand was running fingers through his hair and stroking his face. Immediately he began to stop crying until only random hiccups were left and even those were becoming softer. Soon he was sleeping peacefully not even looking at who was holding him.

Jason looked on in shock seeing two of the more insane teen pastas looking down at his son with such love and care that he knew that there was only one explanation for it.

"Their soulmates." He breathed in awe. The two boys looked up shocked as did Slenderman. _~We haven't had a creepypasta find their soulmates in over 300 years. And now two of them find theirs and it's the same man. That is very special.~_ The man said shocked.

Jason smiles softly. "You boys better treat him like the Prince he is. I'm not going to threaten you because he could do more damage than I ever could." He said softly. The two boys shuddered.

 _~What powers does your son have Jason?~_ Slender asked.

"He's a slight mix between L.J, Jeff and Harley Quinn and the Joker off of Batman. He loves using candy and pranks, his mallet is his favorite weapon and and he is slightly insane. I also believe he is slightly telepathic. He knew I had that potion for him without me telling him." He said before turning towards the threesome and gently pulled his son out of the boy's grasp. Placing a kiss on his forehead he propped the toddler on his shoulder where, after shifting in his sleep, he cuddled closer into his father's neck.

Everyone awed at the cute scene. Jason blushed and turned to head to his room. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He turned to see that it was E.J and he blushed again.

"What's up E.J?" he asked. He was going to continue until another hand pulled his face down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Jason turned a brilliant shade of red and stuttered before smiling shyly at the other man and heading to his room to have a nap with his, now two year old, son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few hours later)

Jason woke up to the sound of hushed whispering and baby giggles. As he shifted he noticed he was missing something. He shot up and headbutted E.J. Falling back down with a moan of pain the voices snickered quietly. He carefully sat up again and surveyed the room. There sitting on the floor was his son with two toys in his hands and was waving them around madly and laughing his head off. And in front of him was the source of his laughter.

Jeff the Killer and Laughing Jack were being themselves, and pulling funny faces to get Raiden to laugh. And they were succeeding. Not only that but they were tickling Raiden and blowing raspberries onto his stomach. Which caused him and the others watching to cry with laughter. Every once and awhile one of them would stand up and toss Raiden into the air and catch him gently and pull him close for eskimo kisses.

Finally after a few minutes Raiden caught sight of the now fully awake Jason.

"Mama. Ma. Ma. Ma. Mama!" He squealed and reached for his mother. Jason gently slipped out of bed and took ahold of his son. He went back and laid him on the bed and undressed him so that he could change his diaper. After Raiden was clean, he began smothering the little body with kisses. Raiden began to giggle in laughter again and Jason quickly slipped him into clean clothes and headed downstairs to get food for them both.

Raiden was still flushed from laughter when he was sat in his conjured highchair and obediently opened his mouth for food. As he ate, he babbled. Jason couldn't help himself. His son was just too adorable.

"Ahh, Ahh, Nom-nom-nom. Yes that is nummy isn't it? Blegh blargh? Nom-nom-nom." he cooed and played with his son as he was feeding him and Raiden was making faces back at him as he ate and became increasingly messier and messier.

Jason felt a kiss on his temple and Raiden squealed as he saw who he considered his papa.

"A-da. Da. Dada! Ma! Da! Num-Num." He babbled happily. Jason finished feeding Raiden and wiped his face off with a damp cloth.

"Oh little man you are absolutely filthy. Let's go and have a bath, huh?" Jason lifted his son out of his highchair and carried him to the bathroom and set him down in the lukewarm water and quickly and efficiently bathed him and was soon back downstairs and playing with his son.

 _So the potion will wear off in the next chapter and he'll be back to normal. But the question is, is will he still be the happy giggly person? Or will he be an anti social teen who will let only his mother, father, grandfather and mates touch him? We will find out in chapter three! Thank you to all of those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. You are very much appreciated._

 _This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


	3. So sorry

I'm _so sorry for not updating sooner, but on Saturday a thirteen almost fourteen year old boy was run over and killed in the dark while playing night games with his friends. That was the night of our homecoming here where I live so its especially sad. Please keep his family in your prayers and in your hearts. Even if you don't pray. So I'll post soon hopefully and we can start to get a more normal schedule. I don't know. So be prepared for another chapter sometime within the next week._

 _This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


	4. Naptime for Jason

_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Jesus, writers block is a bitch. But I have been going through all my documents and adding stuff to the partial chapters that I already had to give you the real chapter 3 of this installment. Again, I apologize deeply for the inconvenience and hope you will enjoy this chapter._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next day led to a screaming and crying Raiden. Jason sighed.

"It's the potion wearing off. He'll be in pain for a while until he's back to normal." It was all he could do not to scream and cry along with his baby. Seeing him in pain made his heart break. His poor little boy had already been in too much pain. Jeff went and placed his finger near Raiden's mouth and immediately the baby seized it between his lips and began chewing on his finger trying to relieve himself of the pain. Luckily he only had two teeth and they were in the back so he didn't get too bloodied up. Both he and jack were cuddling their mate trying to make him feel better.

A bright flash erupted around the room and when it dimmed, the old Raiden was laying on the ground on the two boys laps. He moaned in pain and turned to nuzzle his nose into Jeff's stomach. Smelling his mate he purred in pleasure. Feeling a hand running through his hair he turned and smelt the hand and, smelling his other mate, purred in pleasure again. Feeling safe surrounded by his mates he fell asleep.

Slowly the other two teens fell asleep as well and they were moved to in front of the fireplace for warmth. Jason sighed softly as he watched the three softly snoring on the floor. He was so glad that his son now had someone to protect him and give him the love he missed out on as a child. He never noticed that he had been picked up until he felt the gentle swaying motion and heard the soft footsteps. Realizing who was holding him he relaxed. He smiled softly and nuzzled closer to the warmth and slowly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the months went on, Raiden slowly began integrating himself into the creepypasta life. He went through and met all the children and teens and learned what they did and what their powers were. He found he was most like Sally, BEN, and Ticci Toby, due to being hurt and abused as he grew up and got older. But he slowly warmed up to everyone else and was able to be alone with the others for longer periods of time.

Like Toby, he adored Waffles and Pancakes. He was having fun playing against BEN and the other boys in video games that he had both never heard of or played before. His favourite game was either the Five Nights at Freddy's series or The Evil Within 2. Even though both were kinda gory, he adored them. In addition to playing the games, he loved watching someone else play them. His favourite to watch was Markiplier.

He also spent large amounts of time with his two mates. Some days he was found lying across the both or one of them having a nap. Or he was running away from one or the other after playing a prank on them. He also spent large amounts of time with his fathers and grandfather.

"Dad, Papa, Where am I going to go to school now?" He asked. The two men exchanged a look.

"Well, do you want to go to Durmstrang? Or Beauxbatons? Or do you want to get special training?" His Papa(Jason) asked. Raiden considered his options.

"Would they let me be a dual student? Like a few days at one school a few days at the other? Just switching back and forth?" He asked. "Because I want the training and battle skills that come from Durmstrang, but I also want the poise, grace and cooking skills from Beauxbatons." His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see what I can do. The heads of both schools see me as their son. I did the same thing that you're proposing." He said then walked out of the room. Jason sighed and ran his hand through his son's hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna go and make some toys. I've found another abused child, that if not monitored could snap and kill someone. I'll see if I can find your mates on my way to the workshop. If I don't then after a while you can come and help me. Alright?" Raiden nodded. Jason stepped back and walked out of the room in the direction of his workshop.

As he walked, he smothered a yawn. As he arrived at his toy room he was pulled into a hug from behind.

"You need to sleep, love. Before you work on toys. You need to be fully rested so you can help this child." E.J. murmured softly, lips against his neck. Jason sagged in his boyfriends grip.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking that, if I was there to help Raiden, if I was smart enough to figure out what dumbledore was up to, then he wouldn't be a freak of nature." He said almost heartbroken.

"And you wouldn't be here either. We would never have our family now, if not for mistakes in the past, my love." E.J. scooped Jason up and began carrying him towards their room. "Nap first, beloved. Then you can make toys for the child."

Jason gave a soft, agreeing sound. He was asleep in E.J's arms before they got to the correct hallway that held their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not betaed. All mistakes are my own. Alrighty, this_ _is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!_


End file.
